


Evermore

by chanyeolsmoles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Don't read this is a piece of trash, Drama, M/M, Other members are missing nsjajak, Poor attempt on angst, Romance, This is hurried I'm sorry, lame writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsmoles/pseuds/chanyeolsmoles
Summary: When Baekhyun sets on a journey to find his missing father, he doesn't exactly expect an enchanted castle, talking magical objects, an impertinent beast, and a ride to an adventure of a lifetime.Or alternatively, the story of how the Beauty met the Beast.





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #65
> 
> Aaaaye. It is I, the ever procrastinating author of this story. To my dear prompter, I am deeply sorry if this doesn't exceed your expectations, I have been very busy this winter break (which did not seem to be a break at all) and I am not sure how to tweak the story to make it more interesting so I followed the original plotline of the tale. To the mods, thank you for being patient and giving me an extension, you are the sweetest. Please enjoy this story as much as you loved the original film! love lots - k

Away from the haste inventions of mankind in a faraway kingdom of gold and white, lived a young prince with brown hair and almond eyes. A handsome one, he was, with eyes filled with galaxies and smile stronger than the magnitude of a thousand suns. But because the prince was served with a silver platter with no tasks nor mundane duties as a child, he grew up to be selfish and unkind, insensitive and arrogant to those who were under his command. He did not like being disobeyed, he wasn't liked at all, but he was the Master and no one dared to defy his wishes.

 

As the dreaded storm came prancing across the kingdom with heavy crying clouds and mighty winds, an old beggar came knocking on his door with coughs and shivers, a blood red rose in her hand as offering in return of a place to stay for the night. Her robes were soaked with the downpour of rain moments ago, and he noticed her wrinkly skin from old age.

 

The young prince was humiliated at the thought of some poor woman dirtying his pristine castle floors, and turned her away in immediate disgust. The woman was, however, persistent to find refuge in the lavish palace for a single night, knocking on the door once more. Again, the prince stood on his decision and refused her pleas, pushing her away and sending her to the ground with her clothes wet and dirty. The prince was about to turn away on his heels and close the door when a bright surge of light illuminated the place.

 

In place of the old beggar he revoked was a beautiful enchantress in robes of green silk and velvet. Shocked, he kneeled before the young woman, for he had heard tales of mythical creatures descending from their havens to visit and sometimes, lecture normal people. He tried to seek her forgiveness, but it was too late for she had seen that no love was possessed inside his heart. As punishment, she cast him with a spell that turned him into a hideous beast, with powerful claws and a booming voice that of a thunderclap, who no one will be able to love unconditionally, along with a powerful spell on the castle and those who lived under as the cold prince's loyal subjects. She also gave him a magical rose and a magic mirror which served as his only window to the outside world, for he conceived himself inside his castle in anger and shame.

 

In order for the spell to be broken, he must find somebody to love and earn their love back despite his inhumane form before his twenty first birthday, and before the last petal falls, or else he will be doomed to remain a beast, forever, alone and distant from human proximity.

 

For years, he fell in despair and lost all traces of hope to turn back to the way he was before, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

 

🌸

 

Back in a small town nearby, Byun Baekhyun opens their door to the gust of fresh air and the cheery chirps of the daylight birds, the first lights of day settling on the horizon. In blue and white working clothes and a basket in hand, he travels the brick roads into the town center where morning people are setting up their stalls and delivering fresh goods as a day starter.

 

"Good day, Baekhyun!" Monsieur Leeteuk greets with pastries in his hand. He smiles back at the old man.

 

"Good morning Monsieur!"

 

"Where are you off to this early in the morning?" Monsieur Leeteuk asks as he marches to his bakeshop. Baekhyun animatedly tells him another story he has finished, complete with hand gestures and facial expressions.

 

"To the bookshop! I just finished a wonderful book about a dragon slayer who–"

 

"Yes, yes, I know it's wonderful," Monsieur Leeteuk cuts him off with a sheepish smile calling out his assistant baker, "Irene, the cookies please!"

 

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes playfully at the old pastry chef and he makes his way downtown again.

 

He continues on his path, waving and greeting every once in a while at the friendly neighbors they have. Like Madame Seohyun who always gives him milk on Sundays. She owns a cow milking factory and being the kind neighbor she is, takes away an extra cartoon for him in a secret stash along with baked homemade cookies. She loves him that much.

 

Soon, he reaches a familiar store right across the street, one or two persons leaving the store empty-handed. Guess they never found what they wanted to find, he grins at his thought. With a smile on his face, he eagerly opens the wooden door and his favorite bookkeeper greets him inside his haven.

 

"Ah, Baekhyun. You've come back!" Monsieur Siwon gives him a warm smile as Baekhyun ventures into the large bookshop, finding another book to take home.

 

Baekhyun is a known reader of all stories magical and unique, never once skipping a word or page in his journey of finishing a hardbound before returning it to the local bookstore.

 

"Of course, Monsieur! I've finished the last book you showed me, oh, was it magical!" Baekhyun exclaims in glee as he climbs the ladder to scan yet another story to read for the next few days.

 

There is The Princess and the Pea, the first tale he memorized by heart as a child, back when his mother read it to him as a bedtime story, along with Little Red Riding Hood and Alice in Wonderland.

 

"You really like reading that much, huh?" Siwon chuckles at him, in which he enthusiastically nods at.

 

"What would you like to read next, then?" The old man asks, arranging the stack of books on the counter waiting to be placed in their respective shelves.

 

Baekhyun pretends to inspect the countless novels piled on the dusty shelves, but he already has eyes on a particular one.

 

"How about.. this?" Baekhyun takes out a blue hardbound book and hands it over to Monsieur Siwon.

 

"But.. You've read this a thousand times!" The bookkeeper points out.

 

Baekhyun giggles at the man, gliding his dainty hands over numerous books which he suspects he already read once or twice in a month when he visits the store.

 

"Isn't it exciting? Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise?” Baekhyun chides Siwon in a dreamy voice, imagining the palace walls dressed in diamonds and silver with a prince sitting on his throne majestically.

 

Baekhyun is in love.

 

“If you like it that much, it's yours,” the old man sweetly says as he shoves the book gently in Baekhyun's hold again.

 

Gold sparkles shine in the smaller’s eyes, clutching the hardback in perpetual excitement.

 

“Really, Monsieur? You'd really give it to me?”

 

Baekhyun nearly sobs in gratitude as Siwon nods softly, hugging him like a little koala on a tree.

 

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Baekhyun exclaims as he rushes out the shop in hopes of reading his favorite magical tale for the nth time, leaving the old man chuckling at the cute puppy.

 

The streets are busier than the last minute he has strolled on with carts of vegetables and fruits being pushed by the men, while the ladies keep the front desk and call out for customers. Baekhyun squishes between the busy crowd of people, trying to rush home as soon as possible.

 

“Oh look! There's Baekhyun!”

 

“The bookworm?”

 

“Yes, yes! That beauty Baekhyun! He's quite odd, though.”

 

“He should be married soon, my, he should have been married by now!”

 

“Goodness, that child is high up the clouds to think of marriage!”

 

He hears them, and he pays no heed. In the greater picture he paints in his mind, there are colorful streaks that represent his dreams, dreams of leaving the town to chase after what his heart truly wants, visions of a bigger house and bigger fantasies to fulfill.

 

He believes in a greater world beyond his provincial life.

 

Rolling his eyes, he stalks down the path to their house with the town's buzz lurking behind his back, but a hand snatches the book out of his hands and there stands Hyungsik in his shooter attire–which he have always despised, if he is to be honest.

 

“Hyungsik, a pleasure to meet you,” Baekhyun grits while eyeing the man having trouble to comprehend what's written in the book.

 

Really, it's upside down, but Baekhyun lets the other man struggle with it.

 

“How can you read this thing?” Hyungsik questions in irritation, flipping the book on all of its sides but his attempts in getting the right face are fruitless.

 

“May I have my book now please?” Baekhyun politely speaks, but all he gets is his book being thrown over puddle of mud close to their spot.

 

He hastily crouches down to the ground to retrieve his beloved book now covered in dirty mud, no thanks to the conceited village shooter smirking at his misfortune.

 

The nerve!

 

Baekhyun hears girls giggle dreamily from a close proximity as he ticks away leftover mud on the book cover, most probably because of Hyungsik in sight.

 

“Oh, isn't he a masterpiece?”

 

“Yes, with those arms, dear God! I would love to have those arms around wrapped around me every night!”

 

These girls.. Baekhyun feels annoyance boil inside him over the fact that Hyungsik’s already boosted ego will boost more with these lovestruck teenage girls worshipping him like a patron saint.

 

“Now, now, Baek. Don't fret over a silly little book too much,” Hyungsik retaliates his anger as if he has not damaged one of his most prized possessions. “Say, how does dating me today sound like, hmm?”

 

In minor shock, all Baekhyun could ever do is raise an eyebrow on the man pestering him early in the morning, crossing his arms together in mockery.

 

Hah. Him, Baekhyun, the ever stoic man who has to many dreams to think about being tied down, agreeing on a date with Hyungsik, the self-proclaimed best bird shooter in their village, not to mention exceedingly arrogant and narcissistic?

 

He couldn't stand a chance.

 

“I could make you cookies,” the man offers, but he knows more than to believe that little lie.

 

“Are you going to make cookies or buy them from Monsieur Leeteuk?”

 

Hyungsik blushes a crimson red for being outsmarted, but not wanting to show his embarrassment, props up to his chest and holds his posture like a soldier ready to fight the enemy for his country. Except that he's a soldier who would just fight for himself instead of the entire army.

 

“I would kill every bird in the village for you,” he proudly states, in which Baekhyun snorts at.

 

“And have a lover with a criminal record of prosecuting all birds, which is against the law? No thanks!” He sasses with grace, putting his book inside the basket and marching away from an angry Hyungsik.

 

“Wait, wait! Where are you going?”

 

“I'm going home, help my papa do some chores–”

 

He is cut off rudely when Hyungsik’s side guy and fellow shooter, Jiwon, laughs tauntingly at the mention of his father.

 

“Yeah Baekhyun. Go and help your crazy father!”

 

The two men laugh hysterically like Jiwon’s words are nothing short of funny, slapping each other in uncontrollable giggles and that makes Baekhyun's vision go a little darker by the minute.

 

“My father is not crazy!” Baekhyun fumes, halting Hyungsik’s laugh as he nudges his sidekick to follow suit. “He's a genius, unlike the rest of this town!”

 

“Yeah, Jiwon! Stop laughing at his father, you idiot,” the higher ranked man hisses.

 

“His inventions will make us leave here and explore–”

 

An explosive boom startles him from continuing his talk, and he glances at their little cottage where the loud sound originated followed by a cloud of dark smoke emanating from the cabin. Baekhyun hastily runs back home, ignoring the ceaseless guffaws of the annoying pair when he turns around to leave.

 

When he reaches the door and opens it in panic, puffs of cloud smoke infiltrate his nose that he coughs out moments later. The smog dissipates in mere seconds and he finds his father in his googly eye goggles trying to exhaust the residual fume.

 

“Pa! Are you alright?” He asks worriedly, briskly walking to his father only to be flipped off by the old man.

 

“Yes, Baek, I'm fine,” he responds and inspects the machine that Baekhyun believes to have caused the explosion not long before. “Argh! I'm giving up on trying to fix this–this thing!”

 

Baekhyun chuckles in amusement as he soothes his father's anger through a massage. “You always say that, Papa. But you always find a way back to your inventions.”

 

The old man huffs and crosses his arms over each other as he replies in a grumpy tone, “I mean it this time! I'll never get it to work again, and it will be just another failed dream.”

 

Baekhyun feels sympathy for his father.

 

“Yes, you will,” he says with conviction, “and you'll win first place at the fair tomorrow, I just know it.”

 

Baekhyun's father heaves angrily at his remark, and he gathers the shorter man in a hug in hopes of upping his low spirits.

 

“And you'll gonna be a famous inventor,” he sing-songs, watching a smile form on the gray man.

 

“You really think so?” The elderly has a twinkle of faith in his eyes, and Baekhyun doesn't have the heart to doubt him any further. In the first place, he never had any doubts.

 

“I'll always believe in you, Papa.”

 

There's happiness and gusto in his father's voice as he asks his son to help him repair the broken engine, requesting for his garage tools. Baekhyun complies.

 

“So, did you have a good time at town today?” His father asks under the motor just as he takes out the wrench for him.

 

“I've got a new book,” Baekhyun retorts, passing the tool to the man before giving his own question.

 

“Papa, do you think, you know–do you think I'm odd?”

 

The man slides off under the reconstructing machine, sending a incredulous look to his son who looks down in the dumps after the question.

 

“My beautiful son? Odd? Where in the world did you get that idea from?”

 

That makes Baekhyun smile a little, lifts his soul up a bit, but the discomfort is still there in his heart, his questionable state a rising issue over the years he grew up in the village being the only boy who took a liking to books. It was a primary problem he experienced as a child, with little to no connection to his peers, and he didn't even quite do well with elders.

 

Growing up, he found solace in the company of countless books and reading materials his parents brought for him instead of little toys and sleepovers with a friend. No, he was not quite the easiest child to deal with, and made little progress over the years because he stayed a quiet and unattached duckling in the pond of swans.

 

“Well you know, I've never met someone I can really talk or relate to,” Baekhyun sighs, quite depressed as the idea haunts him.

 

“What about Hyungsik? He's a handsome young fella,” the old man asks, still busy in fixing his invention.

 

“He's handsome, I have to give him that,” Baekhyun says nonchalantly and adds in a sharp, edgy tone, “And rude and conceited and mean.”

 

In a flurry, he slumps down a nearby bench in the workshop, sighing in defeat on how he'll never be able to find someone to exchange interests in.

 

“Papa, he's not the one for me.”

 

The man gets up from his position on the ground, cleaning his dirty bare hands as he gives Baekhyun a knowing smile.

 

“Don't worry, Baek. When I win in the fair tomorrow, it's all gonna be different for us by then. We can have a better life in the city,” he says hopefully, and it makes the younger hope a little bit more, too.

 

“Well, let's see if this works.”

 

With a worried expression on his face, Baekhyun watches his father revv up the machine and quickly covering his ears in defense to the expected explosion that always happens when he turns on every single one of his innovations. But seconds later, only the sound of wood being chopped fills their hearing, no burst of smoke within proximity, and Baekhyun almost cries in joy for his father has done it! He has fixed his greatest widget yet!

 

“You've done it, Pa!” He exclaims happily, hugging the daylights out of his stunned father who is seemingly frozen on the ground.

 

“I've done it?” The man gasps, making Baekhyun laugh and tilt his head back to his father's funny face, but he nods like an excited puppy, nevertheless.

 

“Baek, I've done it!”

 

Baekhyun takes in his father's delighted aura, watching him dance that silly dance of his from his childhood days. If his mother is here right now, she would have tears in her eyes, squeezing his husband in joy as he lifts her up and twirls her around. He wipes a stray tear that rolled down his cheek, and sketches of their dreams sit at the back of his mind, waiting to be splattered with color.

 

“Well, kiddo, I'm off to the fair!”

 

As the first streaks of daylight dance across the skies, Baekhyun watches his father load up an old wagon with the machine with Philippe in front, bidding him goodbye as he sets off for the fair.

 

“Goodbye Papa! Good luck!”

 

The man smiles and waves to his son wishing him fortune on his journey.

 

“Goodbye Baek! And take care when I'm gone!”

 

Byun Shindong readily steadies himself on top of a whining Philippe, hands on the clutches as he sets his eyes on the dirt road he has to follow to the city. The machine makes a thumping sound every once in a while when the road gets a bit rocky on the surface, and they have reached the deeper part of the forest by the time the sun is beginning to set down, oranges and yellows blanketing the sky.

 

A few more steps and they reach a crossroad with multiple signages and poor name sketches of the places they point at. He leads the horse to the dark path of the forest, in which the animal protests at. He finds difficulty in leading Philippe to his chosen path when it goes the other way, the side where light still shines through the crevices of trees.

 

“This way, boy. The sign says it's a shortcut,” he orders, pulling the reins and effectively turning them to the said shortcut road.

 

The horse is obviously alarmed, neighing with nothing in its point of sight and getting startled by the smallest of sounds. The old man decides that it's the horse's animal instincts kicking in, his eyes still on the road seemingly getting darker as they stalk deeper into the lush flock of trees.

 

A moment later, a growling noise halts them on their trail, with Philippe bucking up and down despite him handling the reins. Yellow eyes appear in the dark, frightening the horse and suddenly they're speeding their way through the path they took. He pulls hard to refrain himself from falling down, especially with the speed and the hungry wolves tracking them in angry wolf fashion.

 

With the rocky structure of the trail, Philippe trips down over one causing them to stumble over and breaking the machine into pieces. In fear of his life, he doesn't mind the state of his invention and quickly stands up to climb on the scared horse, but it speeds away before he could.

 

“Philippe!”

 

There's no other choice but run away from the hold of the wolves, and his ruined torch makes it harder to travel the dark with quick feet. He runs, scared to the very essence of his being, and luck seems to run out of him today as he trips over a thick tree stem, continuing on rolling down until he stops.

 

Dirty and probably wounded, he tries his best to open his eyes despite the pain in his head, and he opens them to the sight of wolves drooling in extreme hunger for something to munch on and relieve their rumbling stomachs.

 

Turning around to find an escape way, he sees a tall gate enclosing a large castle, and he barely has enough time to rationalize and form a decision when one of the yellow-eyed wolf bites his shoe. He quickly shuffles and enters the iron gate, closing it on the animals’ faces when they try to pass, too.

 

“Oh thank goodness!” He exclaims and sighs in relief, striding over the large door of the palace as soon as lightning breaks in the darkening sky followed by the booming thunder. Large droplets of rain soon fall.

 

He unlocks it, the squeaky sound of the hinges tightening filling the empty space inside. As quietly as he can, he forces steps on the floor, not quite wanting to be confronted abruptly by the owner of the place for his noise.

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” His words echo through the walls, and there is not one source of light to be seen aside from the opened door where the moon light shines through.

 

He steps further, observing blindly in the darkness as he gropes a table where he touches a candelabra or its sort. He continues to holler softly for anyone to appear and maybe by then he can ask for a place to pass the storm through.

 

“Hello, Monsieur,” a voice comes out of nowhere, startling him from his trance.

 

“Who's there?” Shindong asks in mild shock, lifting the light up to scan the place buried in black light.

 

“I am right here,” a voice to his left answers, and imagine his surprise when he sees the candelabra complete with a face and talking back to him!

 

His surprise results to him dropping the candelabra on the floor creating a loud thud, the talking thing dying out his flames but eventually recovering back on his feet.. Or bottom. Nevertheless, it bows politely to him as he introduces itself.

 

“I am Jongdae, Monsieur. I am deeply sorry for startling you,” the candelabra, Jongdae, apologizes in a sorry tone.

 

Still in the state of shock, the old man can only nod at the apology sent by the magical thing, and he notices the companion beside the candelabra, a golden time clock sporting a grumpy look on his face and crossed arms.

 

“My bad, my bad, Monsieur. This is Kyungsoo, the clock as you can see,” Jongdae introduces his friend but by the way he observes the ‘Kyungsoo’ guy, he guesses they're not going to make progress any time soon, with the clock flipping him off immediately.

 

“What brings you here, Monsieur?”

 

“I've lost my horse during our trip to the city, and I needed a place to stay for the night,” he explains to the magical creatures although he is still weirded out on the concept of meeting such things, but he is really in need of a safe place and maybe some warm soup as well.

 

The candelabra, Jongdae, laughs in delight as he bounces on the tile floors to the giant doors leading to a mystery room.

 

“Well, you're in luck. Follow me, Monsieur. I'll introduce you to the gang!”

 

Jongdae leads him to the spacious room with a living room set and a fireplace, and the three of them should em to be oblivious of the dark presence lying behind the shadows as they are neck deep into sharing their stories.

 

“But–But Jongdae, the master!” Kyungsoo warns, trying to stop them from entering further, but Jongdae beats him to it.

 

“Oh shush, Kyungsoo. Can't you see, the old man needs our help?”

 

The clock seems to have something to say but gives up on saying it to his friend whom he knows will not listen to anything he doesn't want him to do.

 

In no time, Shindong is sitting on a fluffy soft-cushioned chair placed on the center of the room and close to the fireplace with a cozy blanket wrapped around him, a tray of tea rushing in and an overly excited barking foot rest following the tray.

 

“Why, hello boy,” he coos at the foot rest, patting its head as he watches the teapot pour some warm tea in the tiny teacup.

 

“Oh, poor you. You must have been so cold, haven't you?” He nods and brings the teacup to his mouth to sip some calming warm drink, but a little giggle stops him from finishing the beverage.

 

“Hey, that tickles.” He brings the teacup on his eye level and is greeted by its smiling face.

 

“Your mustache tickles,” the China piece giggles again.

 

Before he can relax further into the crisp blanket, the door harshly bursts open, creating a resonating bang throughout the four corners of the luxurious living space.

 

“Who dares enter my castle?” The booming voice of what he supposes is the owner rings in his ear, like the midnight horn of those harboring ashore.

 

Fright creeps up his body as he realizes the man is not easy to deal with, just with his growling voice and extreme strength. He has his back from the door, consequently he can't fully see the face of the person who he feels nearing his spot, and the rest of the household objects stray away in a safe distance from him.

 

“Excuse me, Sir? I needed a place to stay for the night, and I was wondering if you could let me in just for a little while?” As politely as he can, he verses the question to the man, flicking his head left and right to search for him.

 

When he feels a breathing presence on his left side, he turns around and expects the angered face of the mysterious man with a thunder tone, but boy, imagine his surprise when the form of a hideous creature greets him instead.

 

He backs away in fear. The beast is taller than an average person, with two horns slightly curved and leading to a sharp tip. It is dressed in nothing but a deep violet cape and pants, and it doesn't bother to suppress the mad groan it releases in his face.

 

“What are you doing here!” The beast circles him on its paws, growling in two second intervals, and he can't do nothing but shiver for his life and wrap the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

 

“Who let him in?” The creature asks harshly, throwing pointed looks at the live objects trying to mask their fear of their master.

 

“I just want to let you know, Master, that I tried to stop Jongdae from letting the man enter the castle—” Kyungsoo starts to explain, but the beast howls.

 

“Enough!”

 

“Please, I mean no harm! I needed a place to stay—” he carefully explains despite the lump in his throat, but the frightening creature doesn't seem to buy his excuse as he grabs and brings him midair.

 

Hr naturally shouts and pleads for the beast to release him, his words purposely being ignored.

 

“You need a place to stay? I'll give you a place to stay!”

 

The beast aggressively jumps out of the room with him still in its vice grip, and he can no longer do anything but remember the face of his hopeful son and their dreams of a better life slowly crumbling in pieces.

 

⚫

 

A knock on the door snaps Baekhyun out of his short reverie, placing the book he is reading on the table and peeping on the door hole for good measure.

 

Who would be here to see him?

 

Hyungsik, no surprise at all. Rolling his eyes in the tiniest bit of annoyance, he begrudgingly opens the door for the other man who strides with confidence inside.

 

“What do you want, Hyungsik?” Baekhyun asks as he watches Hyungsik drop on a hair and place his socked feet on the book.

 

The man is dressed in red and gold, the traditional clothes of that of a groom, and he is surprised that his gun is nowhere to be seen beside him.

 

“Well, Baekhyun. I only came with one thing in mind,” the arrogant boy speaks in riddles, smirking at him.

 

He then leans in close to Baekhyun's face, smiling ridiculously with his mouth and mischief is clearly written over his eyes.

 

“I want you to marry me.”

 

Baekhyun's jaw drops a little at the sudden invitation, forcing himself to smile at Hyungsik waiting for his answer, albeit with a little discomfort because who would be when your most hated man asks for your hand in marriage one sunny day while you are quietly concentrating on your novel?

 

His lips lift up at the corners wryly, picking up his book under the heavy weight of Hyungsik’s feet as he struts away from the man. He is utterly surprised, and no one can blame him really.

 

“I–Hyungsik, I don't know what to say,” he says in open honesty. From his peripheral, he can see the man stand up from his sitting position and cross the distance between them.

 

“Simple, Baekhyun. Just say yes.”

 

If he were just the man Baekhyun always wanted to be with–brave, with utmost kindness and lovable in every way possible, a softie at heart and princely in behavior–he would have gladly accepted his proposition, despite his promise to himself to fulfill his dreams before accepting any relationship or marriage proposal offered to him.

 

But Hyungsik is a far cry from his dream prince–rude and annoying and so full of himself!

 

“Hyungsik, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't accept you right now,” Baekhyun says in an apologetic manner, briefing a smile to the man who looks confused at his rejection.

 

“But Baekhyun–what? Are you seriously turning me down?” Hyungsik asks and judging by his tone he doesn't seem very happy about his answer.

 

“I'm sorry, Hyungsik, I really am,” Baekhyun says as he leads the sorry man out of the door.

 

“Wait Baekhyun! Let's talk this out–!”

 

Baekhyun closes the door.

 

He slumps against the door and sighs heavily. What sorry feeling he is experiencing a while ago slowly begins to transform into madness again.

 

“The nerve of that guy!”

 

Baekhyun huffs a breath as he trudges outside the cottage to feed the pigs and chickens, thankful that Hyungsik is nowhere in sight.

 

“Hah. Did he really think I'd agree to him easily?”

 

The chickens cackle like they are are agreeing to whatever he says.

 

“I don't want to be his little wife,” Baekhyun says to no one in particular.

 

He sees the horizon tainted with warm colors of the sunset, the birds flying free over the clouds in a swirling motion. He wishes to be that free. He wishes to be free.

 

Free from the tight grip of this town, the curious glints sent to his way as they whisper of his oddity. Free from the bubble of reality separating him from his flurry of dreams.

 

“There must be more than this provincial life.”

 

He sits atop the green, green field grass as he frees his mind of the people pushing him to be the person he isn't meant to be.

 

A troubled neigh catches his attention, and comes a running Philippe rushing to his side.

 

“Philippe! Calm down, boy!” He clutches the reigns, stilling the frantic horse in place.

 

“What happened? Where's papa?”

 

Philippe makes a frightened noise again, trumping on its legs and pointing its head to where the animal has just emerged from.

 

Soon enough, Baekhyun is diving into the terribly cold and mushy woods along with Philippe that is cautious of the surrounding trees. The place turns humid the more distance they travel, and the day setting down doesn't help as it steals any light to guide them through the dark. Chills and shivers run down his spine and he feels eyes following their every move, but he continues to lead the horse until they reach a castle trapped behind tall iron gates.

 

He gasps as he sees his father's straw hat lying on the ground, jumping off Philippe and tying it to a sturdy branch before picking up the hat.

 

“Papa..”

 

Baekhyun walks the pavement in a slow pace, observing the linings of various monster statues decorating the fountains and stairs. He finds an opened door leading inside the palace.

 

“Hello? Papa?” He troubles himself with sliding in uninvited and instantly finding any trace of his father coming in the same place he is in.

 

Unknown to him, the candelabra hiding behind the red curtain on the wall hears his calls.

 

“Kyungsoo, do you hear that?” The shining object nudges his friend busying himself on cleaning his glass face.

 

“What? I don't hear anything?”

 

“There's a boy inside the castle!”

 

Baekhyun halts in his steps when he hears murmuring.

 

“Hello? Is anyone there? Papa?”

 

A staircase comes into his view and he follows it in spiral motion, the hollow cement steps echoing in time to his shoes squeaking noisily all the while still calling for his missing father.

 

“Baek?”

 

A muffled voice comes from a door, and he barely recognizes it as his old man's.

 

“Papa!” Baekhyun hurriedly approaches the door, which he learns is locked so he has to crouch down and feels his father's hands from the small opening below.

 

“Oh, Papa. What did they do to you? Who locked you up in here?” Baekhyun asks, stopping a sob to leave his mouth.

 

“Baekhyun, child, get out of here, quick! Run back to the village while it's not yet too late! ” His father warns him, scared, to which he gets confused at.

 

“What–why?”

 

A presence makes it known in the room, accompanied by harsh growls and voice clipped with anger before his father could say anything more.

 

The shivers he felt in the forest don't compare to the fear blooming in his heart as he watches it pace back and forth, keeping itself in the dark, obviously not wanting to be revealed.

 

“What are you doing here?” A question he has to answer.

 

“Please, release my father,” he pleads with tears in his eyes, “He is old, he can't be locked up in here!”

 

“It's not my fault he trespassed inside my castle! He has to be my prisoner to repay for his mistakes!”

 

“Release him, take me instead!”

 

His father squeezes him and he can't help but totally sob out. The unknown man falls silent for mere passing seconds before huffing again.

 

“Do you promise to be my prisoner, forever?”

 

Baekhyun has no choice, and although it hurts, this is the only way to save his father.

 

“Step into the light,” he softly requests, clenching his eyes tight before facing the reality he has put himself into.

 

He opens his eyes to a beast, huge and fearful to even the bravest hunter as it stands taller than normal people, with pointed teeth and horns. It stands proudly in front of him, making him cry harder because this is the only way to keep his father safe.

 

“Do you promise?” Its voice can break boulders, and he reluctantly agrees to the condition.

 

“I promise.”

 

The beast unlocks the heavy door and grips out his helpless father crying out for him, and he can't do nothing but collapse to the ground as he watches the horrific creature disappear with his papa, knowing fully well they won't be able to see each other for a long, long time, not with him under the beast’s command.

 

He lets himself drown in hurt and sadness, and he only looks up when the beast comes back at the door.

 

“You, follow me to your room,” the beast commands, holding a lighted candelabra.

 

“I have a room?”

 

“Do you want to stay in this tower, then?” The mighty creatures snaps at him, so he decides to purse his lips until it tells him to talk.

 

They trudge the spiral staircase down to the spacious hallways lined with statues of knights and golden figures that seem to move their heads to their way.

 

“The castle is yours, you can do anything you want, but DON'T ever enter the West Wing,” the beast implies in a gruff tone, and the words spark curiosity in Baekhyun's system.

 

“What's in the West Wing?”

 

“It's forbidden!” Wincing at the unexpected roar, he nods submissively, knowing full well that the beast can't see him. He persists on adhering to the eerie brute.

 

“Do you have a name?” He implores, terrified of the reaction he would get from the beast.

 

“Chanyeol,” he simply utters in a complacent tone and the silence brewing between them stretches until they reach a mint green door.

 

“That's a lovely name,” he quietly observes, giving a small smile at the beast–Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol seems to be caught off guard at his remark, clearing his throat and backing a few steps back from him.

 

“Here's your room. Everything you need is in there, otherwise call for the assisting tools if you don't like anything,” Chanyeol briefly introduces, eyes staring anywhere but his eyes.

 

Is he shy?

 

Baekhyun nods his head at the beast, and he is about to shut his door when Chanyeol’s barking voice stops him midway.

 

“I hope you know what you set yourself into. I'm here to remind you, I'm nowhere near kind, and my every command is to be obeyed. Understand?”

 

He cowers under Chanyeol's intense gaze and powerful voice and he meekly nods his head again, he doesn't have a choice, after all.

 

“And you will join me for dinner, that's not a request!”

 

The beast takes it himself to slam the door close, too strong that its vibrations shake Baekhyun's body. He hopelessly crawls to the bed and resumes crying out for his stolen freedom. He is alone, his father is away, and he is captured inside a lonely castle with a monstrous beast whom he thought held a shred of kindness until he is proven wrong.

 

Outside, little flecks of snowflakes begin to fall from the sky and pile on the ground, covering the whole kingdom in a white blanket of snow.

 

It's a sad Christmas, after all.

 

⚫

 

Back in the village, Shindong is being tossed around like a play toy inside the drinking hall, being laughed at by Hyungsik and his minions for being a crazy old man talking about a nonexistent beast that he claims to capture Baekhyun.

 

⚫

 

When Baekhyun wakes up hours later, it is still snowing, but the sky is in the inky shade of black. There are dried up tear stains on his full cheeks, and he jolts up at the sound of his room door opening, a tray of tea coming in.

 

“Poor child, have you been crying all night?” The teapot asks, sending a sweet smile to him as it pours warm tea on a teacup.

 

“You’re alive?” He asks in bewilderment.

 

The closet suddenly laughs, bolting from its sleeping position as it stares at Baekhyun in the eyes.

 

“Oh, we all are!”

 

“Don't be afraid, we aren't here to hurt you,” the teapot says, like a condescending mother to her child, “Here, have a cup of tea.”

 

He accepts the kind gesture despite the initial shock he feels on knowing that objects inside this castle are talking. No, this castle is magical. He must be out of his mind, he must be hallucinating, because that can't be real, right?

 

But he has just stumbled upon a beast who firmly wants him to be a prisoner for life, stumbling upon talking objects is no longer surprising.

 

A bubbling laugh stops him from thinking, and he can almost imagine the little teacup making that sound. He is right.

 

“Hey, Mister, my name’s Sehun. Wanna see a trick?” The tiny thing asks cutely, he can't help but laugh a little.

 

Sehun makes the tea bubble and he is immediately scolded by the teapot, which he assumes is his mother.

 

“Oops, sorry.”

 

“Have you already prepared for your dinner with the master?” The teapot diverts the topic just as he finishes drinking, and the reminder of the upcoming confrontation with Chanyeol tonight spirals down his light mood a little.

 

“Oh, dinner. Let's see what I've got in my rusty old wonder box,” the closet comments and shuffles the doors open to reveal pressed clothes–winter coats, pants, and button ups–and small butterflies, to which the closet shyly giggles at.

 

Baekhyun sighs, leaning against the soft cushion of the bed.

 

“I'm not going,” he muses with final conviction, earning looks from the objects accompanying him inside the room.

 

“Oh, dear. The master’s not going to like it when you don't show up to dinner,” the motherly teapot, Junmyeon as he learns is his name, gently apprises.

 

“I don't care, I'm not going with him.”

 

A bang on the door stupefies them, and then comes the piercing yell of the beast penetrating the walls.

 

“I told you to have dinner with me!”

 

He delivers rough knock after knock, and Baekhyun can only smile grimly at the impatience of the supposedly master of the castle.

 

Regardless of the creeping fear, he shouts, “I'm not hungry!”

 

Chanyeol apparently doesn't like his response as he growls furiously directly at the aperture, fuming knocks not dying in intensity. He hears murmurs outside when Chanyeol decides to cease his bellowing, and he picks up Jongdae’s voice alongside the composed one of Kyungsoo. Granted that he has just met them earlier that afternoon, he surprises himself by quickly remembering their voices.

 

“Will you come with me to dinner,” Chanyeol blurts out in a dispassionate pitch, “Please?”

 

Baekhyun shrugs off the displeasing tone of the beast conveyed through his words.

 

“No!”

 

Incoming howl–

 

“Then don't come out ever again!”

 

The thunderous strides left by Chanyeol cannot be missed after he speeds off, and Baekhyun can only sport a compelling smile to the rest of the magical objects who can only pose sympathetic glances at him.

 

The falling of snow doesn't stop that night.

 

But being the hard headed boy he is, he slips out of his room as noiseless as he can, despite the master's orders to stay in after their little fiasco hours prior. He rounds a few floors before reaching a brightly-lit room where the kitchen tools are just washing up and settling down.

 

Jongdae the candelabra happens to be in the same room as him, and he approaches Baekhyun quickly.

 

“Ah, what brings you downstairs, Monsieur?” Jongdae inquires with a courteous smile.

 

“Please, just call me Baekhyun and drop the Monsieur. It makes me feel old,” he mumbles to the enchanted object.

 

“Okay then, Baekhyun. What brings you here? Do you want dinner?” He asks once again, leading Baekhyun to the stove and kitchen cabinets.

 

“Actually, I am a little hungry,” he sheepishly confesses, rubbing his rumbling stomach as he eyes the assorted cuisines displayed on the kitchen isle.

 

Jongdae smiles at that.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? To the dinner hall, everyone!”

 

He is led to an almost empty space, save for the boundless dinner table and two grandiose chairs set on each end of the furniture. Pulled down for a seat, he watches as a legion of kitchen utensils appear in front of him–silver spoons, glass plates, delicate glassware and countless dining knives. Along with them come entering delectable dishes that make him almost drool on the spot; there is cassoulet, a personal favorite of his, flamiche, and chocolate soufflé–oh is he hungry!

 

He leaves the dinner hall stuffed and satisfied, no thanks to Kyungsoo who tried to stop the staff from feeding him, but all in all he is happy and full. Jongdae offers him a tour of the castle, and of course the ever stoic Kyungsoo detests the very idea of him wandering the castle floors. But with a little bribery and some driving words, he manages to get Kyungsoo to tour him around with his candelabra friend.

 

“And as you can see, these have been found in the early eighteen hundredths, coming from our master's great great grandparents..”

 

He ignores Kyungsoo's explanations for the old gemstones displayed in a glass casket when a certain staircase catches his attention.

 

“What's that?” He queries, pointing at the obscure flight of stairs. Kyungsoo and Jongdae evidently gulp a nervous breath.

 

“Oh, that. Haha, that's the West Wing.”

 

“What's the West Wing?” He asks further.

 

“Nothing, nothing. Why don't we–uh–see the knights, right Jongdae?” The time piece jabs his friend lost in his thoughts.

 

“Oh, yes, yes. I bet my pals miss me,” Jongdae laughs, flustered.

 

Baekhyun feels an odd emotion as he stares at what they claim is the ‘West Wing’. He crosses his arms together in doubt and raises his eyebrows at the two.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, yes, we're sure. Now,” Jongdae clutches arms together with his grumpy friend, “let's go to the knights, shall we?”

 

Baekhyun follows the two skipping happily as they hold hands, but the strong attraction and his curiosity pulls him back to the bottom of the ambiguous staircase. He looks back at his companions still oblivious to his missing presence, and he hustles up the wide steps in a hurry to avoid being caught in action.

 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, numerous doors welcome him as he slides along the silent hallways, until he lurches to a door different from others. Aside from its incredible size, the lion carvings are exquisitely embarked on the wood, adorned with gold furnishings strategically placed on the door.

 

Curiosity gets the better of him, Chanyeol's warning ringing at the back of his head, and before he can stop himself he unbolts the door, the shiver of cold wind forthwith embracing his lithe body.

 

A mess is what he first sees upon barging in the room: ripped curtains strewn across the floor, dirty chairs with claw marks collecting dust on its surface, books and parchments lying everywhere. He walks more, stepping on the shards of broken glass. A particular painting seizes him enthralled–he knows those eyes. He feels the brown eyes staring back at him, and a surge of lost fondness for those honey orbs blossom in the deepest parcels of his heart.

 

He steps closer to the painting torn with scratches, nearly touching and putting the ripped pieces together but he stops, a pinkish tinge of light blinking at one corner.

 

It's a red rose enclosed in a glass case, an enchanted one as it floats in the air and shimmering than the normal one. He rids of the cover slowly, extending a finger to touch the end of one petal—

 

In a flash of light, Chanyeol appears and shields the flower, eyes glowing a bright anger as he glowers at Baekhyun.

 

“I told you not to enter the West Wing,” the beast dangerously mutters in a low voice as Baekhyun backtracks his steps, flinching in trepidation.

 

“I didn't know, I'm sorry–”

 

Chanyeol mocks a laugh, and it makes Baekhyun feel guilt when he discerns pain along the reverberating waves of his snigger.

 

“You didn't know? You almost killed me, Baekhyun!” The beast shouts, and the smaller knows he deserves that.

 

“I'm sorry–”

 

“Get out,” there's a streak of pleading as Chanyeol verbalizes his fury.

 

“I mean no harm, Chanyeol–”

 

The tightening dread knotting in his stomach increases the speed of his heartbeat, more so when Chanyeol's eyes flash red.

 

“I said get out!”

 

Baekhyun takes a sharp intake of breath and he turns around on his heels to run away from the delirious beast, tears forming on the corners of his eyes and he finally reaches the palace grounds with his cape. He sees Philippe and rumps on the horse, quickly urging it to speed off.

 

Enduring the cold, he resists his tears to escape as the distance between them and the bewitched castle grows longer, Chanyeol's disappointed face haunting him.

 

Philippe turns wild in the middle of their runaway and trumps on the snowy ground that nearly causes Baekhyun to fall off.

 

“Woah Philippe!”

 

He tries to balance himself and pull the reins to stabilize the horse, but numerous pairs of glowing yellow eyes shine in the dark, scaring the animal more than the last minute. The wolves emerge from the shadows and growls at the both of them, circling and showing their teeth as if marking their next meal.

 

Philippe gallops in a frenzy, effectively sending Baekhyun to the ground. A wolf surges at him, but he briskly picks up a fallen branch and uses it to draw away the fierce creature. It breaks in half as the wolf bites it with tough teeth, and Baekhyun can't do nothing but back away in tremendous terror.

 

In a split second, the wolves seem ready to devour them whole, and the next they're five feet from Baekhyun, whimpering in pain at the horrendous punch Chanyeol throws them–

 

Chanyeol's here.

 

Dumbfounded, he stills in place as he watches the beast fight with the predators, yelping in fear as Chanyeol gets bitten or scratched. He can see pain and tiredness in the beast’s eyes when the wolves finally give up with one growl from the ferocious creature, and exhaustion seems to take effect as Chanyeol collapses on the snow.

 

Baekhyun turns around and readies himself to ride on Philippe, but he glances at Chanyeol again and worry replaces the want to escape.

 

With the help of his trusty horse, they bring back the beast inside the fortress, and he straightaway requests for a basin of lukewarm water and cloth to clean the wounds.

 

“Stay still,” he mutters under his breath and yanks Chanyeol's arm gently to start cleaning his scrapes, but the beast snarls at the sting.

 

“It hurts!”

 

Baekhyun ignores the pained gnarl as he wipes the blood rimming the cut in spite of the many attempts of Chanyeol jerking back his arm in pain.

 

“Well it's not my fault you chased after us to the woods!”

 

“If you only obeyed me and stood on your lane, you wouldn't have to go to the forest in the first place!”

 

“Well if you haven't scared me I wouldn't run off like that!”

 

That shuts Chanyeol up.

 

“Give me your arm.”

 

They spend that night in silence, low winces from the beast the only sounds one can hear in the still air.

 

Baekhyun opts to stay in the castle as he is not one to break a promise, even if staying in this fantastical world means willingly yielding his freedom. Him and Chanyeol make progress with each passing winter day, starting from eating dinner together to eating three meals with each other, sharing meek stories of their lives in between gaps.

 

Since he doesn't want to waste a day of snowing being holed up inside his room, he invites Chanyeol to a walk outside, to which the beast surprisingly agrees to.

 

Dressed in a blood red winter padded coat, he gazes at Chanyeol having trouble feeding the winter robins, laughing softly at his difficulty.

 

_There's something sweet, and almost kind_

  
_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

 

He trails behind Chanyeol, holding his giant paws with his small ones as he urges the taller to shove the birdseed gently to the awaiting birds.

 

_And now he's dear, and so unsure_

  
_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

He giggles as the birds flock around him, but mostly at the excited puppy grin Chanyeol sends his way.

 

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

⚫

 

Days pass and their bond grows in magnitude and they evidently grow more intimate in more ways than one, with Baekhyun teaching Chanyeol how to read and write, for he learned that he didn't have the time and push for education after he was punished with the spell, and Chanyeol in return surprises the beauty one day with his heart’s greatest desire.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Baekhyun questions, accompanied with gurgles of excitement as Chanyeol covers his eyes with gigantic paws.

 

He only replies with, “It's a surprise!”

 

They reach a door, and Chanyeol makes sure that Baekhyun isn't peeking before unlocking the entrance and drawing Baekhyun in.

 

“Can I open my eyes, now?”

 

“No, not yet!”

 

Chanyeol pulls the blinds open, making Baekhyun enthused for what's about to greet him when he opens his eyes.

 

“Okay, you can open them.”

 

Baekhyun cracks one eye first, but at the sight of thousands of books perched on countless bookshelves rising to the ceiling, he opens both widely, allowing an awed gasp leave his mouth.

 

“Chanyeol, this is beautiful,” he speaks and pivots a hundred and eighty degrees to take in the full image of the library of his dreams.

 

He misses the soft smile on Chanyeol's face.

 

“Then it's yours,” the taller exclaims.

 

Could there be any more surprises?

 

“Really? Oh, Chanyeol, thank you!”

 

Chanyeol takes his hand, bowing a bit and pressing marshmallow lips on his hand, which is unexpected from such a rough figure of a beast.

 

“Anything for my Baekhyun.”

 

Cue in his awakened heart aflame.

 

That night, an unannounced special dinner sparks romance in the once grave palace, and they get ready in separate rooms with respective acquaintances guiding them in having the perfect rendezvous.

 

_Tale as old as time_

  
_True as it can be_

  
_Barely even friends_

  
_Then somebody bends_

  
_Unexpectedly_

Baekhyun hums nervously, tracing the cuff of his pale yellow satin button up as he makes his way down the grand stairs. Jongdae grins at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and Kyungsoo gives him an encouraging smile as he reaches the end of the staircase.

 

When he looks up to the direction of Chanyeol's room, he takes in a gasp at the gentle beast dressed in his royal blue clothes and frizzy fur combed up perfectly, and his heart does somersaults when Chanyeol gives him a sweet tug of his lips.

 

Oh God, _is this love?_

 

Chanyeol steps down carefully, steadily, smile never leaving his face as he reaches him.

 

_Just a little change_

  
_Small to say the least_

  
_Both a little scared_

  
_Neither one prepared_

Chanyeol offers a hand, and Baekhyun gladly accepts it.

 

_Beauty and the beast_

 

Chanyeol leads them to the ballroom hall free of any speck of dust, the twinkling stars glimmering in the vast black canopy clearly perceived through the glass windows. Albeit shyly, Chanyeol takes his hand and rests it over his shoulder and circling his tiny waist with his large one, and Baekhyun laughs when the beast can't meet his eyes.

 

So cute.

 

_Ever just the same_

  
_Ever a surprise_

  
_Ever as before_

  
_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Despite his cold feet, Baekhyun manages to make a few steps, and he's sure his cheeks are dusted like cherry apples with the way Chanyeol smiles wistfully.

 

They sway around the hall in sync, and in one point, Chanyeol lifts him up in the air as he shrieks in surprise. They both smile at that, and Baekhyun suddenly has the urge to rest his head on the taller’s chest, for it seems cozy and warm and inviting.

 

And so he does.

 

_Tale as old as time_

  
_Tune as old as song_

  
_Bittersweet and strange_

  
_Finding you can change_

  
_Learning you were wrong_

 

They dance the night away prancing inside the great hall, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, with only the gleaming stars as witness to their blooming love, hearts beating in a slow manner, but definitely as one. They share shy smiles and memories and wrong foot steps, but at the end of their dance, happiness runs in their bloodstream as they share warmth in the breeze of the young night.

 

_Certain as the sun_

  
_Rising in the east_

  
_Tale as old as time_

  
_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

They sit at the balcony inches apart, unsure of what to say of each other, but one smile and their craving hearts are at content.

 

_Tale as old as time_

 

“Baekhyun, are you happy here?” Chanyeol asks, fiddling with his dainty hands.

 

_Song as old as rhyme_

 

Baekhyun smiles even without Chanyeol looking.

 

“With you, Chanyeol. I'm happy with you.”

 

_Beauty and the beast_

 

But of course, not all fairy tales stop at happily ever after. Chanyeol senses his distress and when asked what's wrong with him, he sighs and looks at the taller sadly.

 

“I want to see my father one last time,” he admits and silence ensues, Chanyeol tensing at the request.

 

A few beats of silence, and Chanyeol urges him to stand.

 

They enter the disheveled room Baekhyun waltzed in uninvited not long ago and Chanyeol hands him a mirror, wearing a wry smile.

 

“Wish for anything you want to see.”

 

He cradles the mirror carefully in his hands.

 

“I wish to see my father.” And Baekhyun almost cries when the image of his father lying down on the ground appears on the mirror's surface.

 

“Chanyeol, he's sick. He's old, he might be dying in the cold as we speak,” Baekhyun voices, quivering as he sobs out.

 

Chanyeol envelops him in a tender hug, the warmth from the taller somehow soothing and calming him down a notch.

 

“Go see your father, Baekhyun. He needs you more than I need you.”

 

Baekhyun leaves his friends, crying out in the cold to find his father and nurse him back to health with the magic mirror Chanyeol prompted him to bring.

 

“That way, you'll have a way to look back at me.”

 

But the pain in his heart soars until he's numb, because among the things he left behind that he grew fond of in his short stay at the castle, he leaves behind his beast, the giant softie he had learned to love, locked inside his tower in agony.

 

Baekhyun feels his love, loves him back with the same intensity, but their love seems to be not enough to make him stay.

 

His father needs him.

 

When he comes back to their village with his sickly father, he feels placed out of the normality, like he has been away from his childhood town forever, as he stares at the neighborhood getting busy for Christmas Eve while he carries an ill father and a yearning heart.

 

He pushed the unwelcomed thought away, focusing on treating his father to full health when a knock on their door alarms him, efficiently breaking off his musings.

 

The face of Hyungsik who he has not seen since autumn fills his view, the sly smirk on his face an indication of unpleasant happenings.

 

“May I help you?” Baekhyun gives him a quizzical stare.

 

“We’re here to collect your father and bring him to the asylum.”

 

“My father's not crazy!”

 

Hyungsik throws him a lopsided smirk.

 

“I know, Baek, that's why I'm giving you an option. Your father and an asylum,” the shooter smiles innocently, “or me and you and a wedding?”

 

“Never!”

 

Hyungsik smirks like he expects his answer, barging into his house to get his father.

 

“My father is not crazy, and I can prove it!”

 

Baekhyun unseals the magic mirror Chanyeol gave him and demanded to see the beast for everyone to witness.  
Murmurs of it being dangerous pass on the neighborhood's ears, and he quickly bolts up to clarify their fear.

 

“No, no. He's not dangerous. He's really gentle and kind,” Baekhyun sighs, missing his beloved terribly but Hyungsik’s snicker of mockery catches his attention.

 

“For a moment, I'd believe you were in love with that hideous creature.”

 

“If there's someone hideous here, it's you, Hyungsik! You're the real beast!”

 

Hyungsik evidently gets angry at his outburst, and proceeds to frighten the town's people with stories of the beast eating up little children and destroying their homes, and Baekhyun, with all his power, tries to convince them that all of those are lies.

 

“I say we kill the beast!”

 

_No!_

 

He gapes at the men cutting off trees for logs and burning torches with Hyungsik’s lead, and before he can trump on the villainous shooter of their village, he gets thrown in his father's work room with the old man already inside.

 

“Kill the beast! Kill the beast!”

 

Baekhyun furiously tries to break open the locked door, but to no avail. They are imprisoned in the tiny room and he can't do anything to save Chanyeol from his own foolishness.

 

Slumping in a corner, his shoulders tremble and he cries while his father comforts him in a hug.

 

But suddenly, whoosh! His eyes widen in panic at the blaring sounds of a nearing machine and the door bursts open all of a sudden they have no time to hide.

 

Coughing out smoke, they see the door of the workshop chopped to little pieces with Sehun featuring a sheepish look on his face.

 

“Whoops?”

 

Thanks to Sehun and his brilliant plan, they manage to get out of their temporary prison cell. Hurriedly, they travel on Philippe, and by the time they reach the castle, the entrance hall is in a disarray with the magical objects rejoicing in victory. He quickly ascends the flight of stairs to search for Chanyeol, but the rooms are all empty with no trace of Chanyeol nor Hyungsik inside. The thunder booms outside, followed by a menacing growl and he recognizes it instantly as Chanyeol's.

 

Baekhyun watches in horror as Hyungsik and Chanyeol battle on the roofs of the castle, Chanyeol taking the upper hand with his stature as a great advantage in fighting. He captures the shooter in a tight grip, ready to throw him off the edge of the roof when he shouts for mercy.

 

Chanyeol immediately loses his beastly state, roughly pushing Hyungsik as he climbs one of the balconies where Baekhyun stands.

 

“You came back,” Chanyeol whispers into the cold air, bringing a hand to touch Baekhyun in the face when he is pulled by a delirious Hyungsik reaching for a sharp object from his back pocket and digging it into Chanyeol's flesh.

 

Chanyeol howls into the night as he stretches at the pain of the dagger stabbing him to pure anguish, making Hyungsik off-balanced as he loses grip on the beast’s cape and eventually, fall to his death.

 

With frantic steps, he moves towards Chanyeol just as his body falls to the ground, groans of pain the only coherent response he can manage right now.

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls out weakly as his paw cups a tear stained cheek.

 

_Stay with me._

 

“You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me,” Chanyeol says in spite of his fragile state, and it makes Baekhyun cry out his heart for the hurting beast.

 

“Don't talk like that, like you're going to leave me soon,” the smaller pleads in a hoarse voice, and the beast can only let out a little laugh–of mock, sadness, anger–he doesn't know.

 

“Chanyeol, hold on for me okay? Don't rest yet, we'll find a way!”

 

The last few coughs.

 

“I'm so glad to have met someone like you,” another cough, “and remember that I'll be with you always.”

 

_“Always, Baekhyun.”_

 

Chanyeol gives him the sweetest smile he can muster with his weakening strength, and his arm gradually drops to the ground with a soft thud, along with his eyes closing in until he is finally completely still.

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

Baekhyun yells as he hugs the unmoving body of the beast, prodding him to wake up because he can't lose Chanyeol like that.

 

“Open your eyes, please,” he cries as he slumps on the beast’s shoulders. “Chanyeol, don't joke like this!”

 

He prays to the heavens for another chance, silently hoping for that deep voice to awaken him from his deepest nightmare, but all he receives is the little droplets of rain from the sky.

 

Even the skies seem to grieve with his loss.

 

“I never even got to say goodbye.”

 

The whole castle falls in a profound hush with the pitter patter of the rain dripping on the balcony floorings at the back of Baekhyun's cries, the enchanted objects huddled together in a corner with their heads held low at their master's demise.

 

It's a sad Christmas, the deafening silence, the soft cries and sobs and the bitter taste of losing your heart’s ultimate desire.

 

With everyone mourning, they don't primitively notice bright surges of light replace the tiny raindrops until they hear Baekhyun gasp out.

 

Falling lights of orange, pink, and yellow fall from the gloomy sky and lift up the fallen beast from the ground.

 

In one moment, they witness Chanyeol's transformation–his paws to limbs and hands, his large body significantly turning to that of a normal human, and his beast face to–

 

The bright light intensely shines for a few seconds before it disappears. Baekhyun takes off his hands shielding his eyes and he gets the surprise of his life.

 

He knew those eyes look familiar.

 

Standing most surely alive is Chanyeol, his eyes filled with galaxies and smile stronger than the magnitude of a thousand suns.

 

“Baekhyun..”

 

With brimming tears, he runs keenly to Chanyeol and the taller man embraces him after welcoming him with open arms, and he whispers sweet nothings to Baekhyun's ear that only make the smaller cry harder.

 

His Chanyeol is alive. The heavens heard his prayer.

 

In a flurry, the enchanted objects turn to what they once are and Baekhyun lovingly gazes at the love of his life hugging the lights out of his loyal subjects.

 

Once Chanyeol spins around and meets his eyes again, the taller guy bestowed with magnificent height sports a grin as he steps closer to him with soft eyes.

 

Ah, this is definitely love.

 

“Hello, Mademoiselle, I'm Chanyeol,” he teases, cupping his blushing cheek as he tries to swat away the hand.

 

“I'm not a girl, Chanyeol,” he jokes back and rolls his eyes playfully at his man.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, not a girl.”

 

That cracks up everyone enjoying their little banter and exchange of silly words.

 

“For real, I'm not a woman, so don't call me mademoiselle,” Baekhyun warns with no hint of a grim revenge later.

 

Chanyeol's cherry lips tug into a warm smile.

 

“Ah, but your a beaut, aren't you? The prettiest beauty no girl can ever compare to.”

 

It makes him blush, Chanyeol's words do, and he has to lightly slap the taller’s face in embarrassment.

 

They get lost in each other's eyes, communicating with their souls as Chanyeol brings his handsome face closer to his in no haste, drowning in the deep love only they can feel.

 

They need no words to prove its genuineness, only two hearts of people in love sharing the same syncing heartbeat.

 

Chanyeol kisses him, once, twice, thrice, making him breathless and feel like having to breathe for the first time at the same moment.

 

One look, and their souls are content.

 

_Heureux avec toi._

 

— end


End file.
